


Faking it.

by Cupperfox



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugging, Kisses, Lesbianism, Love, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Name Calling, No spoilers for the game, Teenagers, Victoria Chase/Maxine Caulfield, Vicxine - Freeform, alternative universe, and all, and/or future, bad dream, dream - Freeform, it's all good, spoiler free, teenage love, very emotional stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupperfox/pseuds/Cupperfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria and Max have been in a relationship for a while now,<br/>although they've kept it secret. </p><p>(They were rather bad at it, no one actually missed the way they always looked at each other,<br/>and how Victorias behavior towards Max got all fluffy and not mean at all anymore.<br/>Max and Victoria thought they where totally keeping it secret anyways, because, how'd they notice,<br/>when they never take their eyes off of each other?) </p><p>One night, when Max (totally not as unseen as she thought) slept at Victoria's for the night,<br/>Victoria feels guilty for not showing the pride she has for herself and Max,<br/>and for totally not appreciating her girlfriend the way she should.</p><p>But ol' Max's got'sha, Hun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking it.

„I know you’re faking.“ Victoria says while she’s stroking through Max’ wild bed-hair.  
Max snores a bit.  
„Max, I’m serious, I know you’re awake“  
„Only half-awake, Vic.“ Max grunts, before stretching her aching body. When Victoria remains silent, Max lifts her head enough to look her in the eyes.  
„What issit?“ she slurs, still sleep-drunk. 

„Max, I-“ Victoria stops herself mid-sentence, playing with one of Max’ longer hair strains, seeming more nervous than Max has ever seen her before, even though to be frank, Max has never seen Victoria nervous. She’s got nerves of steel, as far as Max can tell. But not now. She opens her mouth frequently, as if to say something, only to close it again seconds after. 

So now, Max is starting to panic. Something bad happened. Or is about to happen, either way, bad enough to make Vic act the way she does right now.

(She’s gonna break up with me)

While panic starts to take her over, she just stares right through Victoria, who’s still trying to figure out, how to put this. The panic must have shown on her face, because Victoria suddenly let’s her right hand rest on Max’ cheek, drawing litte circles with her thumb. 

„Max I’m sorry.“

Max’ eyes start focusing on her again, staring her directly into the eyes before looking down on her hands, gripping the blanket tightly until her knuckles turn white. 

„What for?“ she whispers, though deep down, she already knew it. She fucking knew.

(She’s really gonna dump me.) 

Max fells like she’s gonna cry, but before she even get’s the chance to, there’re tear drops dripping onto her hands and the blanket that she was so desperately gripping on. 

The same moment she looks up, Victoria sniffs before she’s completely gone, gripping Max tightly, hugging her while crying into her neck. 

„I’m the worst girlfriend ever, Max, I’m so sorry.“

Returning the hug, Max tries to calm her down a bit, kissing a tear on Victorias cheek away. 

„What are you even talking about?“

„I’m sorry we kept everything a secret, I’m sorry I was so fucking selfish, I just… I want you to know how proud I am to call you mine, and I was so stupid to not want to tell any-“

„Vic… It’s okay, really, Vic, stop crying it’s all right!“

Victoria just shakes her head, trying to breath normally,instead of a nervous hic-up. She nuzzles her head against Max’ neck, taking in her smell deeply. It never fails to calm her, not even now. 

„Something… Something happened to you, in my dream, and it just felt so real, like, I totally thought I just lost you, and I … I never told anyone about us, and I just-“

Max is crying too now, she can’t help it, it’s a sympathetic kind of thing. It just happens. She can’t see Victoria cry. She just can’t. 

Victoria takes another deep breath.

„I wanna tell them.“

Max’ backs out of the hug, again facing Victoria. Both of them with red puffy eyes and noses, looking like they just saw a puppy die. 

She sniffs, then smiles, and while the very last tear drips onto her cheek, she starts grinning and eventually laughing. 

She places one of her hands on each side of Victorias face, and pulls her into a kiss.

„Vic, I dunno, I’ve got a reputation as lonesome hipster to protect-“

Even Victoria is giggling now. „I’m sorry for that, too.“

They giggling stops abruptly though, when Max presses her lips against Victoria.

"You totally scared me, Vic. I honestly thought you where gonna break up with me." 

Victoria presses another kiss to Max' lips. 

"Never. Ever."

(What the both of them didn't know was, that they actually sucked at secret meetings, that they hadn't been quiet during the night, nor during their crying-session and that they actually had a small audience, right outside of Max' room, crying and quietly cheering, because even though they were happy for Max, they were even happier for themselves, because ever since Max&Victoria was a thing, Victoria had been much nicer to most everyone. She wasn't actually trying to be nicer, but she wasn't trying to be mean that hard anymore either. Also, sometimes, she and Max just both went mysteriously missing - which meant she just simply didn't have the time to plot much anymore - not that she'd mind.) 

((When Warren heard of all of this, he pouted, Brooke on the other hand...))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather aware that this was kind of klishee, you know,  
> one waking up after a bad dream, the other comforting them...
> 
> But this actually in a way happened to me with my best friend all the time,  
> I'd wake up crying or scared or both, and she'd be there. 
> 
> She died a while ago, which is why I'd love to dedicate this to her,  
> because she's the Max to my Victoria. 
> 
> I love and miss you lots.
> 
> Take care you guys,  
> bye 
> 
> -CF


End file.
